


Stealing you

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chrollo is really into Illumi's aesthetic, M/M, too bad the feeling is not mutual, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Chrollo is a man of restraint and very strong – but still only a man. So when Illumi’s fingers accidentally and lightly brush against his, he cannot stop himself.Or in which Chrollo should really know better than to trust an assassin who’s engaged to Hisoka, even if said assassin is in fact very pretty.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Stealing you

It’s dangerous to want the unattainable – but Chrollo had always coveted that, which he did not possess. He craved the things of beauty, the things of peril – and Illumi Zoldyck was all that and more. In the pale moonlight shining into the Troupe’s hideout through a broken window, Illumi is positively a divine vision and Chrollo feels unfamiliar reverence in his soul, as he struggles to take his eyes off of him. 

Chrollo tells himself, of course, that he’s only looking at Illumi because he _needs_ to watch him closely – as he had joined the Spider upon Hisoka’s request – but he knows it’s a lie. _If he doesn’t trust Illumi, he was a fool to let him in – and if he does, then there is no need to watch him._ Chrollo does not know if he trusts Illumi, and yet, somehow, that does not worry him. _So long as he stays close._

As he watches Illumi tuck a strand of his long dark hair behind his ear, Chrollo thinks it a sacrilege that Hisoka had touched him. Illumi, of course, hand never confirmed the nature of his and Hisoka’s “given and take” partnership, but Chrollo was no fool. He knew Hisoka would never miss his chance to enjoy something so…exquisite. 

Anger rises in Chrollo’s chest and his mind races. The rage is hot and suffocating, and Chrollo can almost see Hisoka smirk shamelessly as he tangles Illumi’s long black hair in his fist and kisses him. The very thought of the two of them abed together feels wrong and Chrollo recoils, appalled. Hisoka is a traitor and a fool, too obsessed with murders and fighting to be able to appreciate true beauty. _No doubt he treats Illumi no more another one of his toys._ The mere thought makes Chrollo furious. 

Chrollo wants to believe that this…affection for Illumi is nothing more than a desire to get back at Hisoka, who had stolen and defiled something that belonged to Chrollo. _It would only be fair if I were to do the same._ Only, Chrollo knows that it’s a lie. He has no intention of “defiling” Illumi – the word “worship” would suit his intentions much better. _He would not mind_ stealing _Illumi from Hisoka, of course._

Chrollo is a man of restraint and very strong – but still only a man. So when Illumi’s fingers accidentally and lightly brush against his, he cannot stop himself. 

He presses his lips against Illumi’s and kisses him, desperately, reverently – as though it’s not another man of flesh and blood in front of him, but something sacred and divine. _He knows, of course, that Illumi is anything but._ Illumi’s lips are cold, but pliant under his and Chrollo feels his heart pound in his chest. He knows well this could be a kiss of betrayal, yet somehow, he cannot get himself to care. 

The kiss ends far too late and much too soon, and as they pull away, Chrollo stares intently into Illumi’s face. He does not know what sign he’s looking for, but Illumi’s eyes are dark and still, his breathing calm, and his cheeks as pale as ever. Chrollo wants more – but knows he cannot indulge himself – and so he sends Illumi away. 

The pain of the potential betrayal would be enough to endure without the would-be memory of Illumi’s kisses and touches, of the way he whispers his name, of painfully radiant beauty of his dispassionate face. 

Illumi does betray him, of course, as Chrollo would learn in due time. Yet, somehow, as he lay dying, he does not have any regrets, except for one – that, as it turns out, he had never managed to steal the most beautiful and deadly treasure of them all.


End file.
